playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale/PaRappa
Biography '''I GOTTA BELIEVE!' With his trademark orange cap and ever-present microphone, PaRappa entertains crowds the world over with his freestyle rapping and skateboarding prowess. Trained by Chop Chop Master Onion, PaRappa is as formidable in combat as he is on stage, bringing all of his talents to bear, the most important of which is his indomitable belief in himself. THE LEGACY OF PARAPPA: *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''UmJammer Lammy'' *''PaRappa the Rapper 2 '' Arcade Opening PaRappa comes across PJ Berri who is showing everybody the new Joe Chin comic book. Inspired to become a superhero, PaRappa decides to seek out fights in order to prove himself. Transcript PaRappa: Whoa! There's the gang! And Sunny Funny is with them... Hey, guys! Do you want to go to the movies? PJ Berri: The movies? No, check out this new comic book! Katy Kat: Wow! Joe Chin is such a great hero! PJ Berri: Look how he handles all those bad guys. Sunny Funny: I guess being in your own comic book would be cool, if you're into that sort of thing. PaRappa: My own comic book? I'd have to be a hero like Joe Chin. But how can I do that? Yeah, I know! I gotta believe! Rival Reason: PaRappa got in Spike's way while attempting to capture a Pipo Monkey. Spike thinks he is working for Specter and announces his intention to capture PaRappa with the net. PaRappa doesn't believe that Spike would be capable of doing so, causing the two prepare for battle while Parappa internally bolsters his self-confidence. Connection: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper are colorful, quirky Japanese franchises that had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the first PlayStation and their respective first games had remakes for the PlayStation Portable. Also, their first games were considered some of the greatest hits of the PS1, but didn't really live up to the expectations of the first game with later installments. Transcript (PaRappa is rolling on his skateboard when he sees a monkey being chased by Spike. PaRappa stops him.) PaRappa: What's with the monkey chase? Spike: Why did you stop me? Those monkeys are taking over the planet! PaRappa: That's the first monkey I've seen all day. What world are they taking over? Spike: You must be working for Specter, too. Well, this net will hold you as well as it does those monkeys! (Parappa kicks his skateboard aside, preparing to fight.) PaRappa: There's no way you can put me in a net. Spike: And what makes you think you can stop me? PaRappa: (to himself) Yeah. I gotta believe! Ending PaRappa rejoins his friends to learn that Joe Chin has gone missing because he wants to be in some contest but wasn't invited. Parappa has a funny idea what this contest is. They leave to join Club Fun as PaRappa plans to show them some new moves with Polygon Man's power. Transcript PaRappa: The gang! I thought I never see them again. PJ Berri: PaRappa! You're back! Katy Kat: We've all been wondering where you went. PaRappa: It's good to see you all, too. Is that Joe Chin on that poster? Sunny Funny: Yeah. He's gone missing. PJ Berri: It seems as though he wanted to be in some contest, but he wasn't invited. Katy Kat: No one knows where he is, now. PaRappa: A contest? I wonder... Let's go to Club Fun! Sunny Funny: Sounds fun! Are you going to perform, PaRappa? PaRappa: Yeah! And I can't wait to show off my new style! Gameplay PaRappa's line of attacks mainly consist of karate moves he learned from Chop Chop Master Onion, skateboarding, and music. All of his attacks cover a close to mid-range and PaRappa has no projectiles. This does not mean PaRappa must rush down opponents and apply pressure. His Boxy Groove! allows PaRappa to gain AP at any position on a stage without having to attack. He has quickly melee and is able to combo off of many of his attacks. PaRappa's small size leads to many of his attacks has a small area of effect, however, giving him trouble with crowds. He is generally seen as a strong 1V1 character. Movelist *'Punch!' (Thousand Punch!!) - , (Mash ) - A quick punch attack. Can be mashed for a flurry of rapid-fast jabs that ends with a massive hit. *'Body Check!' - or + - A quick dash attack with shoulder. *'Uppercut!' - + - An uppercut that causes launch. Can be charged to follow the enemy into the air. *'Trip!'- + - A sliding attack that trips the opponent. *'Kick!' (Spin Kick!) - (Air), (Air) - A double kick that causes knockdown. *'Leap!' - or + (Air) - A fast dashing kick. *'Uppercut!' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Thousand Kick!' - + (Air), (Mash ) - A quick diving attack. Can be mashed for a flurry of kicking that causes knockdown on the last hit. *'Whack!' - - Quick skateboard swing. Reflects projectiles. *'Smash!' - or + - An overhead slamming attack that causes knockdown. *'Flip!' - + - Does a spinning attack with his skateboard. Only hits from above. *'Push!' - + - Quick low kick attack with skateboard. *'Whack!' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Dash!' - or + (Air) - A dash attack at a downward angle. *'Flip!' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Slam!' - + (Air) - A quick downwards swing with skateboard. Causes knockdown. *'Come Here!' - - Pulls in the opponent with his microphone. *'I'm a Fan!' - or + - A dash attack with his microphone. *'Blast it Up!' - + - Using his friend Boxy Box, he unleashes a soundwave. Hits only from above. *'Boxy Groove!' - + - PaRappa puts his friend Boxy Box on the ground, and he plays some beats while generating AP orbs. *'Come Here!' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'I'm a Fan!' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Blast it Up!' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Boxy Groove!' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Dance Kick' - or - Grabs the opponent and kicks them away. *'Acrobat Kick' - - Grabs the opponent, does a handstand, and kicks them upward. *'Kung Fu Kick' - - Grabs the opponent, lifts himself over them, and kicks them. Causes knockdown. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - PaRappa blocks attacks with his skateboard. *'Evade' - + or - PaRappa does a cartwheel. (Super Moves) * Romantic Karate - '(Level 1): PaRappa does a jumping 90-degree kick that causes a small orange flash of energy that kills the opponent. * '''Skater Boy - '(Level 2): PaRappa jumps onto his skateboard and cruises around the level, knocking out anyone he makes contact with. * 'Doom Box ft. PaRappa!!! - '(Level 3): PaRappa raps along with "I Gotta Believe!" This move clears the screen of all opponents, regardless of their position. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'''Cardboard Dance Floor: Break dances and says "Let's kick it!". *'Tonight: You': Pounds his fists saying "Cash, money, son!" then points at the enemy. *'For Sunny Funny': Takes out his microphone and says "Who's posin' now?", crosses his arms, and puts his microphone away. Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"We gonna put on a show!" **"Let's kick it!" **"Let's party!" *'Prematch:' **"Time to jam!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"This will help!" **"Let's pump up the volume!" **"All right!" **"Way cool!" **"Hooray!" **"Ready, son?" **"Time to party!" **"I got it!" **"Pick up and pose!" *'Successful KO:' **"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" **"You shoulda believed!" **"Just because the rhythm is slow,that don't mean that you can't flow" **"You are a chicken from the kitchen." **"I wish Sunny Funny saw what I did." **"Where is the Guru?' **"The cake is done wile we sit around." **"Oh yeah!" **"Kick you back, son!" **"Gotta listen to the beat!" **"Punch, Chop, Kick!" **"I'm the man with the master plan!" **"In the rain or in the snow, I got the funky flow!" **"End with a pose!" **"Listen to the music and keep up the mix." *'Respawn:' **"I'm the man with the master plan." **"PaRappa's in da house!" **"Let's put some music on!" **"Rolling into action!' **"Let's pump up the volume!" **"Time to get funky!" **"We gonna put on a show!" **"Get ready! You're about to go!" **"Get ready to believe!" **"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" **"PaRappa's the name!" **"Gonna make you roll!" **humbug *'During Romantic Karate:' **"Funky!" **Kick,Punch, It's all in the mind! *'During Skater Boy:' **"My skateboard never stops!" **"Step on the gas!" *'During Doombox Ft. PaRappa!' **"I gotta redeem! **I gotta relieve! **I gotta recieve! **I Gotta Believe!" Intros and Ontros Introduction *'Time to Jam': PaRappa appears with a thought bubble of Sunny Funny smiling, does some footwork, and says "Time to jam!" *'Here's Boxy': PaRappa appears, pulls out Boxxy Boy, and then points out. *'Handplant': PaRappa spins his skateboard up top with his legs and then lands on the ground holding the skateboard next to him. *'How About a Punch?': Punches rapidly and stops with a strong "Bruce Lee" punch. Winning Screen *'Sunny Funny': PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up and says "Yay!" *'I'm the Man': PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down. *'I Believed': PaRappa did a split and hold the microphone like in his level 3 pose. *'For Master Onion': PaRappa jumps up while holding the microphone and says "Yay!" Losing Screen *If using Sunny Funny: PaRappa crosses his arms and stubbornly taps his foot. *If using I'm the Man: PaRappa frowns and puts his hand on his face. *If using ' I Believed': PaRappa is holding the microphone looks down sad while the Boxxy Boy also looks down sad. *If using For Master Onion: PaRappa looks up upset while a thought bubble of Sunny Funny frowning appears above his head. Result Screen * Win: Dances in a circle, does the splits, then raises his hand and does the peace sign. * Lose: Has both hands together with a sad expression. Victory Music * Gold Record Scratch (unlocked at rank 4) * Grand Slam Jam (unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Funky Threads Parappa's signature street gear which he wears in all appearances. Funky Astro Suit PaRappa's space suit that he wore in his third stage of UmJammer Lammy. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Funky Gi A karate gi that PaRappa wore in episode thirteen of the Parappa anime. This is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: orange beanie, pale blue Gi, white belt *Green beanie, yellow Gi, black belt, *Red beanie, dark gray Gi, black belt *Blue beanie, white Gi, red belt Prom King The dark blue tuxedo with a red bow-tie from Episode 2 of the PaRappa anime, "The Theater Stage is Broken!", available as downloadable content. *Default - Orange beanie, blue suit, red shoes, pale red bowtie *Blue beanie, red suit, black shoes, black bowtie *Red beanie, blue suit top, dark blue pants, red shoes, pale red bowtie *Yellow beanie, orange suit, orange shoes, grey blue bowtie Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale